


Friends don't ogle friends

by PotatoCake



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Because Louis' ass is perfection and God sent, Boys Being Boys, F/M, M/M, Tiny bit of jealousy, zouis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 16:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoCake/pseuds/PotatoCake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn likes Louis' ass more than he should.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends don't ogle friends

Zayn groaned as Louis bent down to pick up the pen he dropped. Lately he found himself looking more and more at Louis’ ass and he didn’t like it. Not many people look at their best friend’s ass that much. Their best guy friend’s ass. But have you seen Louis Tomlinson’s ass? It had to be one of the most fuckable bums in the world! And he was just bending down like it didn’t make Zayn’s pants get tighter! Stupid fuckable sexy Louis Tomlinson and his ass.

“Zayn, you with us?”

Zayn snapped his head from where Louis’ ass was a few seconds ago and stared into one of his best friend’s green eyes. “Uhm…yeah, Hazz. What were you saying?”

Harry looked at him for a few more seconds. Before talking again “As I was saying, we need to come up with a new song before the second album is released. And I was thinking maybe a song about…”

And that was were Zayn stopped listening and let his mind wander off to the same topic it had been on these last few weeks. Louis fucking Tomlinson. Zayn didn’t think he was gay, but that was before he met Mr. Sex On Legs. He didn’t think about it before the day Louis got a new girlfriend. Eleanor. Just thinking her name made him bitter. And the worst part was that she was one of the loveliest girls he’d ever met! She was beautiful, funny and nice. She was perfect for Louis, and that made him hate her even more. He hated it when she would cuddle with Louis and Lou would plant little kisses on her forehead. All that he could think about was how he wished that was him. Zayn started chuckling when he heard that he’d used one of their song lyrics.

“Maybe we should talk about this some other time? I mean, there’s no reason to have a group meeting when not everyone is participating, right?” All the boys looked at Zayn as he chuckled for himself.

“You sure you’re okay, mate?” Zayn looked up when he heard Lou’s concerned voice. He found that everyone was looking at him a tad concerned.

“Oh, uhm…yeah, I think I just need some fresh air.” And before the boys could answer he ran out of the room. He went straight to the roof. That was were he always found himself when he needed time to think. He picked up a fag and lit it up. He had promised the boys he would stop, but he couldn’t when there was so much to think about, and the stress about releasing a new album. The chilly wind of January blew through his hair and the thin t-shirt he was wearing. He forgot his jacket so he was freezing.

Back at the apartment the boys were staring at where Zayn used to be standing.

“What’s wrong with him?” Niall asked the rest of the boys.

“I have no idea. He’s been kind of distant lately hasn’t he? What’s up with that?” Harry asked, and looked at Liam. “Has he said anything about what’s wrong with him to you?”

Louis frowned. Why would Liam know what’s wrong with Zayn. I mean, yeah, they’re close and the whole Ziam thing, but why would Zayn tell Liam and not him? “I really have no idea!” Louis was both pleased and disappointed at the same time. They still didn’t know what was wrong with Zayn, but he took satisfaction in the fact that Liam didn’t know more than him.

“I might know where he went! So I’ll go check on him.” Louis said before walking out of the room. He knew where Zayn would be. Where he always went where he was upset or just needed time to think.

Their apartment roof. 

\--  
Louis stood staring at Zayn a little longer than he should have. The Bradford boy still hadn’t noticed that he had company. Louis watched as the wind blew through Zayn’s hair. The boy was beautiful, there was no denying it. Louis loved to watch him when he smoked, even though it wasn’t healthy and it may kill Zayn. There was just something about the way he would have the fag between his fingers and the way he would inhale with his eyes closed. Louis loved the way Zayn would seem so peaceful while smoking. The black haired boy was even more beautiful if it were possible.

Zayn shivered. It was bloody cold now, and he was freezing. The good thing was that the cold made his pants less tight. But he still couldn’t get the Doncaster boy out of his head.

Louis was cut out of his trance when he saw that Zayn was shivering. The idiot had forgotten to pull on a jacket and he would probably get a cold. And Louis didn’t like it when Zayn was sick. Last time Zayn got sick he would keep telling them that he was fine and that he could rehearse, but in the end they had to strap him to the bed because he almost fainted on them. And when Zayn has to do something he doesn’t want to do he gets all Mr. Moody on them.

It had hurt when the Bradford boy had been ignoring him. And it had hurt more when he talked to Liam. Sometimes he couldn’t help but feel jealous of Liam. He was jealous of the whole Ziam thing. Why couldn’t people ship Zouis? They mostly only ship Larry Stylinson or Ziam. And he was starting to get sick of it. Of course he loved Harry and all that, but sometimes he needed to be mature Louis.

The Louis that loved to read or just sit quietly and relax. And the best place – or person- was with Zayn. Zayn knew when Louis needed time to just relax. So whenever Louis came over, they would just sit in silence comfortably or talk. They would talk about everything. All from discussions about books to how their lives were. And Louis lived for those moments.

“Trying to catch a cold, eh mate?” Zayn looked up at the familiar voice.Dark brown met blue. Of course Louis would know where he was. Louis knew more about him than he let on. Yes, Liam was his best friend. But Louis knew more about him than Liam ever would. Things like how Zayn hated the snow and cold. Or the fact that Louis was the only one who knew how much Zayn missed his grandfather. That he missed him so much that he started crying one day. Of course Louis would know. He was there. He let Zayn cry on his shoulder and he was the one comforting him. Not Liam, Louis.

“Shut up. I forgot it,” he said and looked towards where the sun that was starting to set. He could feel it becoming chillier now that the sun was on it’s descent.

Zayn watched the sky become more orange and yellowy. He loved watching the sun set. All the different colours that would stretch on the sky.

Louis couldn’t watch Zayn shiver anymore and went and hugged him from behind. He felt Zayn tense and than relax as he understood that it was Louis. He leaned a little, back into the warm comforting embrace.

“You know you can talk to me about everything, right?” Zayn heard Louis say. He could hear something that sounded like hurt, but it was so small that he ignored it.

“It’s just…” Louis started drawing small comforting circles on Zayns abdomen. ‘Might as well tell him’ Zayn thought. He took a deep breath. “I really like this person, but I’m a 100% sure that he’d never love me back.” He cursed himself when he heard that he had said ‘he’. He felt Louis stop drawing circles for a few seconds before starting again.

“Oh really? Who?” Louis couldn’t help the sadness in his voice. Zayn had said he, and now he was pretty sure Zayn was in love with Liam. He didn’t really want to hear it from the Bradford boy. He would be heartbroken and probably run down to his room and cry for hours.

Zayn shivered as Louis talked in his ear. His breath making goosebumps form on his whole body. “Well…Uhm, its-“ But he got stopped mid-sentenced by Louis.

“It’s Liam isn’t it? It’s always Liam. So the whole Ziam thing isn’t just a bromance, what? Of course not. How could it be. You can tell just by watching the way you look at each other or the small touches.” Louis couldn’t help but feel bitter. Stupid Liam! He already had Danielle, but Zayn too now? Really? He tried to well away the tears that was starting to form. He wouldn’t let Zayn see him like this. Like a fucking heartbroken 15 year old girl.

Zayn heard the bitterness in Louis’ voice and he could feel the hope in him grow. Maybe he should just say it to Louis? By the way Louis was acting it only meant that he felt the same way about Zayn. Right?

Zayn turned around still staying within Louis’ embrace.

Louis could feel Zayn turn around, but he didn’t want to let go. Before he could ask Zayn what he was doing, lips crashed against his. He stood frozen for a few seconds before starting to kiss back. He felt two hands grap his ass and let out a gasp. Zayn used that for his advantage and slipped his tongue in to play with Louis’. It was a soft kiss, yet filled with so much passion and emotion.

When they parted, both of them were breathless. Louis looked into the dark brown eyes of his best friend and shivered at the intense gaze. “What are you doing…?” He breathed out.

“Taking a chance,” Zayn answered and dived in for a new kiss. Then he breathed against Louis’ lips. “I love you. It’s always been you Lou. Liam is like a brother to me. I only love you. You’re perfect.”

Louis blushed. “And he doesn’t have a hot ass like yours!” At that Louis couldn’t help but grin.

“Oh, so you only love me for my ass? Is that why your hands are still on my ass?” Zayn smirked and squeezed. Louis let out a new gasp and kissed Zayn again.

“I love you too, Zayn. Always have, always will. Even though you only love me for my ass!” Louis felt Zayn smile into the kiss.

“Have you fucking seen your ass, Tomlinson? It’s the most fuckable ass in the world! And now it’s all mine.”

At that Louis started to laugh and kissed him with more force.

“I’ll be yours, if you’ll be mine?”

“Always babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Zouis yay! Those boys.. Hope you liked it!


End file.
